verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Constant
The Constant is an extremely powerful cosmic entity within the local Gigaverse which previously wandered aimlessly across the many Megaverses. It is incredibly powerful, capable of destroying transfinite numbers of Megaverses and even overpowering the Hexagon Lords. However, on an Omniversal scale, this is not particularly impressive or noteworthy, as there are many entities capable of similar or greater feats. What makes the Constant noteworthy is that he can never die. It does not matter to what extent you harm him. It does not matter to what extent you depower him or erase him from existence or nullify him in any way, he will always come back. The reason he is known as the Constant is because his existence within the Omniverse, is Constant. No one within the Omniverse knows why, or how, but this is how it is. Currently, the Constant is trapped outside the Gigaverse, slowly restoring power until he can stand up to The Overseer, who he has dedicated his endless existence to destroying. 'Appearance' The Constant's physical form is actually not constant. It is always a pitch-black mass, but the size, shape, weight and dimensionality of this mass can vary. (It can have between 2 and 7 dimensions.) The only truly constant thing about its appearance is a glowing orange eye, which will always be found somewhere on the face of the black mass. 'Background/Lore' There are certain beings who came into existence as Omnipotent Gods and created all else. We call them Aspect Lords. There are others created by these Aspect Lords specifically to be Omnipotent. We call them Cosmic Entities. But then there are some others born as standard creatures that rise to that echelon through varying events, sometimes over a beyond infinite amount of time. One such being born somewhere in the local Gigaverse could have possibly risen to the level of an extremely powerful Aspect Lord, and a creature from far beyond the Omniverse, possibly even beyond The Barrelplex, refused to allow this to happen. Nothing is known about this creature, but it is assumed that it was in some way depowered and incapable of erasing this individual themselves, and so it created the Constant to do it for them. The Constant was made specifically for this task and this task alone, however he erased this entity with relative ease roughly hours after being created, and since it could never die, it did not know what to do next. It set off on a journey across the Multiverse it was born in and soon discovered the existence of the Megaverse, which it was capable of traversing. The Constant only wanted satisfaction in its endless life. It was first brought into its world to destroy, so it initially sought destruction. Though at first it was only capable of destroying one or two multiverses at once, it over time grew in power and was eventually able to overpower all other Cosmic Entities within its Megaverse and later erase every Multiverse within it, as well as everything in between. While this initially satisfied it, it soon grew bored of its empty home and began to travel outside of the Megaverse, and slowly began to rebuild its original Megaverse from scratch. He began to see the people who he created looking up to him as their god and believed he would find satisfaction as a messiah to the people, capable of completely controlling their lives and deciding their fate, but this too grew weary within time. One day, a being from beyond the Megaverse arrived and attempted to destroy the Constant's Megaverse, however the constant was able to destroy the entity, and began to gain satisfaction in being a leader and hero to his people. He transformed his Megaverse into one massive civilisation and led its people to greatness, protecting them from outside threats and building a huge structure in the universe he was born in to keep them all safe. This structure is known today as The Folded Cascade. But nothing could satisfy anyone forever. Like everything else, he failed to find complete solace in doing this, and so abandoned the Folded Cascade to travel across the Gigaverse and find meaning. He attempted to find meaning through power, and in time became the most powerful creature in the Gigaverse, but to no avail. He tried to find meaning through knowledge, intelligence socialisation, isolation, creation, destruction, nihilism, everything, but nothing worked forever. He could not kill himself, though he definitely tried. Now, in attempting to do all of this, he had risen to the peak of everything. He had nothing to try and achieve. No higher echelon to reach. He was the Lonely God. But one day, he would find something that would finally give him purpose. He came across a three-dimensional being known as The Dealer. A simple humanoid man who asked nothing more of his acquaintances than a simple game, which appeared to be a mix of many card games from Earth, though slightly altered to suit minds with comprehension abilities beyond that of humans. (Which you would expect when traveling across the Gigaverse.) Nearing the end of the game, the Constant was winning, and to ensure that he did not, the Dealer offered him a deal. If the Constant forfeit, the Dealer would finally give his life purpose. The Constant did not believe him, but had nothing to lose and so went along with it anyway. The Dealer brought the Constant to a specific house on a specific planet in a specific Universe in a specific Multiverse in a specific Megaverse where he reached into a three-dimensional bag of some kind and pulled out a small card, held it to the sky, and suddenly an eight-dimensional portal opened above them. The Dealer told the Constant to go through, but said he wouldn't follow him. The Constant knew it was definitely a trap, but he also knew he had nothing to lose, and so went through. He found himself in a strange place. He could not tell what Megaverse he was in, in fact it did not look like any Megaverse he had seen, and he had seen all of them. It was unsettling simply existing there, it was the same feeling he had felt when he first existed the Multiverse. He must have gone beyond the confines of the Gigaverse completely. In front of him were two massive armadas of spaceships consisting of multiple spatial dimensions more than the Constant had ever seen. One armada, substantially larger than the other, was winning. The Constant could see behind him a collection of an infinite number of Megaverses, the same size as his entire Gigaverse, on the brink of annihilation. The larger armada appeared to be protecting the Gigaverse while the smaller armada seemed to be attempting to destroy it. Before the battle could be won, however, an extremely powerful an enourmous 3-dimensional being with an appearance similar to a large dragon with eight legs descended from the sky and wiped out half of the entire larger armada. The rest of the ships fled in random directions and the Constant heard many terrified soldiers and civilians screaming things similar to "The Overseer is here!" With the protecting armada out of the way, the Overseer ordered his smaller fleet to descend upon the Megaverses to colonise those who obey and exterminate those who don't. The Constant did not care about the tyranny of the Overseer, rather he was fascinated by his power. He had never seen a creature his powerful across his entire infinite lifespan. He could tell the Overseer was preparing to leave, and knew he had to jump on this opportunity before it was to late, and so he initiated a one-on-one battle with the Overseer. While the Constant was strong enough to stand up to the Overseer, he was not strong enough to win or even really have a chance of winning. While the Constant was more experienced, which allowed him to fight evenly for a while, it was not enough to allow him to defeat the Overseer. Once he was defeated, he simply regenerated, as he cannot die. The Overseer beat him over and over again but was unable to kill him, so eventually he decided to use his ultimate ability; to reach into the Constant's mind. Normally, the Overseer would simply be able to destroy his mind and be done with it, leaving the Constant brain-dead. But this didn't work. The Constant's immortality restored its mind every time it was destroyed. So the Overseer looked through his memories to try and find any way to kill him. He discovered one of the Constant's failed suicide attempts only failed because he did not have enough power to properly perform the technique, so the Overseer temporarily froze his body and mind in a time-lock and prepared the technique again, but with his own power, and he believed it to have worked, as the Constant did not regenerate or heal. In truth, the Constant had not been killed, as nothing within the Omniverse or even beyond could kill him. Instead, the Constant had simply been damaged to such an extent that he could not resurrect himself immediately and required time to return to his full power, something that had never been happened before. Currently, he remains stuck in a weakened form in a Gigaverse far from his own. However, for him, this is a blessing. As it finally gave him purpose: To grow strong enough to seek revenge on the Overseer and erase him. This would take a lot of effort but now knowing of alternate Gigaverses as well as technology that could travel between them, it was certainly possible. But the Constant was doing this solely for his own satisfaction. So as such it had to be him who defeated the Overseer, no one else. And so he now is attempting to destroy any other possible threats to the Overseer while also regaining his own power very slowly so he can one day face the Overseer and defeat him. 'Powers and Abilities' The Constant's power is in a similar range to the Hexagon Lords, however is nonetheless more powerful than them. A massively simplified estimate of his strength in comparison to theirs would be that he has ten times the strength of a single one of the Hexagon Lords, allowing him to overpower them all at once, though not easily. This makes him the single most powerful creature in his Gigaverse, with the Hexagon Lords and Vyotekha close behind. He was only born with a few abilities: His shape-shifting, his immortality, the ability to travel between Universes, Multiverse and Megaverses and a single energy-based attack made to kill the individual he was created to erase. This energy based attack can be fired in as many directions in as many dimensions as he can shape-shift into. His immortality is, for all practical purposes, limitless, as there is no creature within the Omniverse capable of truly destroying him. However, technically if a creature is powerful enough to erase everything within the Barrelplex they would likely be able to permanently kill the Constant. Anything less and he would likely just regenerate. However, over his infinite life he had learned numerous other abilities. In fact, he had learned every ability there is to learn within his Gigaverse, and now that he has access to other Gigaverses, he is likely learning many more. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Life Category:Ultimatum